Amber
Before we begin, here's a screenshot for the skeptics. This all happened about a week ago. Everything was 100% normal, it has been just another typical Sunday evening. I got bored, so I took a little drive. On my way through the city, I saw a small yard sale with nobody there besides the girl running it. She looked bored, so I figured I'd stop by. The girl at the table looked about 20 something and seemed nice enough, so I asked her if she had any video games for sale. She pulled out a 3DS catridge; it was Pokemon X. I was excited, since I wanted the game, but it was just too expensive for a broke college kid on a Ramen noodle diet. I asked her how much she wanted, and she only asked for $15. A great deal. I excitedly took off back to my house to play my new game. There was a save file named Amber with 8 badges and a complete Poké Dex. But when I checked the file, there was only one Pokémon on the entire save; a Lv. 70 Mewtwo named Amber. But the strange thing was, its tail and eyes were red. I knew it was off, because Mewtwo’s shiny form has a green tail. When I looked at this Mewtwo, something just didn’t feel right either… It was almost like I could feel another person’s presence in the room, but I was home alone. I shook it off and decided to use this mysterious Pokémon. As I was walking around, I noticed that every so often I would hear a distorted Mewtwo cry. It was faint, but I noticed the sound every time, and it was starting to make me feel uneasy. When I used Mewtwo in battle, it seemed to one-hit KO everything. I even WiFi battled one of my friends, and I killed his Lv. 100 Diancie in one hit with Aura Sphere. Soon I noticed that some NPCs would say weird things related to the Mewtwo. Things like feeling 'a dark presence' inside of it, that it seemed 'sinister', just things like that. One even went as far to say that it had 'Hell inside it'. Now I was really starting to get creeped out. Soon, things got even worse. Out of nowhere, a random text box appeared that said, “Please… Let me out…” I stared at the screen for a moment, completely frozen. I was so confused, I had no idea what this could mean. After a few more steps, another text box appeared. “She betrayed me…” Who betrayed who? I thought this may be an in-game event, since I'd never played this game before. But I knew Pokémon would never be this dark… Right? The next text box was even more chilling. “She must pay… She must pay…” With every new text box, I was getting more and more frightened. For whatever reason, I spoke out loud “Who are you?” Unfortunately, I actually got a response. The next text box said, “Amber.” I nearly jumped out of my seat. The fucking game just talked to me! At this point, I turned off my system and decided to sleep on it. That night, I had an insane dream that I will never forget. I saw a woman that had a striking resemblance to the woman who sold me the game, only she looked a bit older, and had beautiful black hair with red streaks in it. She said, “Release me… Please.” “Who are you?” I responded. “Amber.” “Are you the one haunting my game?” “Not haunting… Just trapped.” “Trapped?” “Just release me… Release me… so I can have my revenge…” I snapped awake after that, drenched in my sweat and shaking like a leaf. I immediately grabbed my 3DS and turned it on. The words “Release me…” keep reverberating in my head, so I did just that. I went in the PC box. Somehow there was a second Pokémon that had never been there before; A level 1 Chespin. I think Amber put it there, so I could release her. Yes, I released Amber. After that, I simply turned off my game and went back to bed. As I was drifting off to sleep, I swear I heard a faint whisper… “Revenge… Revenge…” I woke up the next morning, and immediately noticed my 3DS was open, when I knew for certain I shut it before I went to bed. I shook it off and went into my living room and turned on the TV. I saw a news report that a woman about 20 something was murdered in the middle of the night. She had several stab wounds, and across her chest written in blood… “Amber.” Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals